With advances in connected vehicle technology, it is desirable to have reliable and diverse network access while a vehicle is moving. In particular, speech recognition processing in a vehicle can use local or remote network access to provide a quality experience to a user in the vehicle. Network architectures suitable for vehicular environments present challenges in providing a quality experience because of vehicle mobility, availability of networks, quality of networks, among others. Accordingly, to provide a reliable connection for speech recognition processing in a vehicle, a network architecture should provide effective management of connections to prevent delays in processing.